


Iniziamo adesso

by HoyokuTensho



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoyokuTensho/pseuds/HoyokuTensho
Summary: "Le sue mani si mossero sulla divisa nera di Bucky, per iniziare a spogliarlo: con un braccio solo, sarebbe stato in difficoltà anche per togliersi il gilet. E poi, non gli dispiaceva potersi prendere un po’ cura di lui.  Bucky lo aveva sempre fatto quando era stato male, quando era il ragazzino di Brooklyn alle prese con asma e polmonite. Quello era giusto il minimo che poteva fare per ricambiarlo e anche per stargli vicino, dopo anni di sofferenze atroci, affrontati senza nessuno accanto,senza di lui…"Ambientata alla fine diCaptain America: Civil War.





	Iniziamo adesso

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la challenge **A Stucky, a day** del gruppo **till the end of the line - Steven Rogers / Bucky Barnes - Stucky** (qui il [ link](https://www.facebook.com/groups/2271305943091413))

“Ragazzi, avete bisogno di un bel bagno!”

Steve e Bucky si guardarono in faccia per un istante, con imbarazzo, mentre ascoltavano l’esclamazione di Shuri, la giovane sorella di T’Challa, mente geniale del regno e persona molto poco diplomatica. Aveva appena terminato, assieme alla sua équipe di esperti, di aggiustare i fili sparsi e di eliminare le parti pendenti del moncone del braccio di vibranio.

Bucky aveva avuto bisogno di ricevere quella revisione e altre cure, oltre che di nascondersi in un posto sicuro e impenetrabile dalle persecuzioni dell’Hydra e dei vari governi, e ora anche di Tony Stark.

Dopo lo scontro in Siberia, erano entrambi ridotti male, feriti anche se in maniera superficiale; oltre a questo, Bucky sembrava accusare anche lo stress psicofisico: era ossessionato e spaventato dal pensiero di finire ancora sotto controllo dell’Hydra, o di chiunque altro entrasse in possesso della sequenza di parole in russo che potevano renderlo un’arma micidiale, agli ordini di chiunque.

Shuri gli aveva offerto la soluzione, ma questo significava far criogenizzare ancora Bucky, affinché lei stessa potesse lavorare a livello sinaptico con le apparecchiature futuristiche di cui disponeva. Ci sarebbe voluto del tempo, ma i risultati sarebbero stati egregi.

Bucky aveva capito subito che non c’erano altre vie d’uscita, anche se per lui era dura pensare di dover finire di nuovo nel ghiaccio, addormentato per chissà quanto tempo… e con qualcuno che faceva esperimenti sulla sua mente. Shuri era sicuramente un’altra cosa, rispetto agli scienziati dell’Hydra, ma per lui era comunque come vivere di nuovo quel periodo e provare ancora quell’angoscia. L’attimo in cui si passava all’immobilità del ghiaccio era sempre terribile: come assaggiare la morte.

Per Steve era ancor più difficile da accettare, dopo aver ritrovato il suo Bucky e averlo tolto dalle mani di chi voleva distruggerlo. Il suo cuore sussultava e temeva, dentro di sé, che potesse accadere qualcos’altro di doloroso al suo migliore e amato amico. Tuttavia, avrebbe comunque rispettato la decisione dell’altro.

Per il momento, avrebbero passato il loro tempo come ospiti, in un appartamento libero, finché Shuri non avrebbe messo a punto i macchinari e l’intero progetto; un appartamento davvero lussuoso, con tanto di salottino e camera con un grande letto a due piazze e mezzo e, al centro della stanza, un’immensa vasca grande come una piscina, compresa di idromassaggio, già pronta con acqua fumante e fiori esotici come fragranza.

Steve si diede un’occhiata allo specchio e si sentì contrariare: era sporco di sangue e sudore; a quanto pare, dovevano davvero dare ascolto a Shuri.

Poi osservò, riflesso nello specchio, lo sguardo duro di Bucky, pensando che probabilmente non era in grado di apprezzare un “olimpo di benessere” come meritava di essere chiamato quel luogo. Non in quel momento, almeno.

“Prima ci diamo una bella ripulita e poi riposeremo” disse, avvicinandosi a lui con un sorriso incoraggiante.

L’altro si ostinava a tenere lo sguardo basso e perso chissà dove.

“Non sei costretto a farlo, Buck” gli disse Steve, posandogli una mano sulla spalla. Bucky lo guardò, dal basso verso l’alto, con un’espressione eloquente: _doveva_ farlo, altrimenti non sarebbe mai stato libero dal controllo di un altro essere umano. Sarebbe di nuovo stato usato per compiere orribili crimini efferati.

Steve lesse in quello sguardo, in quegli occhi feriti e dolorosi, e con un sospiro lo abbracciò, stringendolo tutto su di sé. Ora che il resto del braccio di vibranio non c’era più e che quello che ne rimaneva era coperto da un coprimoncone, sarebbe stato molto meno pericoloso, ma aveva comunque ricevuto un addestramento che gli permetteva di combattere anche con un solo braccio e fare del male a chiunque: ciò non sarebbe più dovuto accadere.

Bucky doveva vivere in pace, assieme a lui; al massimo, avrebbe iniziato a scegliersi da solo le proprie battaglie, ciò per cui _voleva_ combattere. Steve avrebbe tanto desiderato averlo al proprio fianco, nelle difficoltà che lo attendevano da quel momento in poi, come rinnegato a causa degli Accordi di Sokovia; ma sapeva che non aveva diritto di chiedergli nulla, che doveva dargli il suo tempo, anche di decidere. La sua vita era stata completamente in mano ad altri, lui non sarebbe stato uno di loro.

“Facciamo un bagno, ti va?” gli mormorò, sfiorando la sua pelle con la propria, dove non era ferita. “Non vedo l’ora di levarmi questo sangue di dosso” commentò, mentre gli passava una mano tra i capelli e ne catturava qualche ciocca.

Bucky era piuttosto sicuro che non sarebbe riuscito a togliersi di dosso l’odore del sangue e il pensiero di averlo sulle proprie mani – _sangue di innocenti_ – nemmeno dopo aver passato una vita in acqua, ma acconsentì con un leggero movimento della testa.

Steve si distanziò da lui di un passo, giusto per levarsi la parte superiore della tuta e rimanere petto nudo. Aveva dei grossi ematomi sulle costole, completamente neri, ferite fresche sull’addome, inferte dai raggi energetici dell’armatura di Tony e qualche ammaccatura sul petto.

Nel vederli, Bucky fece un’espressione dispiaciuta e abbassò lo sguardo, sentendosi in colpa. Il suo pensiero in quel momento era che non ne valesse davvero la pena, per uno come lui.

Steve quasi indovinò, quando vide quell’espressione il modo in cui Bucky allontanava lo sguardo dal suo corpo, e tornò con una mano ad accarezzargli il viso, cercando i suoi occhi.

“Non sono niente. Guariranno presto” gli mormorò, sorridendo rassicurante. “Lo rifarei anche adesso” aggiunse, posando la fronte sulla sua. “È un miracolo essere di nuovo insieme. Non voglio lasciarti più, Buck” sospirò, scivolando vicino al suo orecchio, in modo che il messaggio gli fosse chiaro. “Godiamoci questo tempo insieme” mormorò.

Bucky rispose finalmente con un sorriso, anche se lieve e tirato, appoggiando e strofinando la propria pelle su quella calda di Steve e assaporandone il tepore. Non c’era nulla di più bello per lui, in quel momento, dopo quello che aveva vissuto. E trovava incredibile che quell’uomo gli volesse ancora bene, che volesse ancora prendersi cura di lui, dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto.

Stare per sempre con Steve sarebbe stato un sogno meraviglioso, e crederci anche solo per un attimo gli stava facendo provare un’emozione davvero profonda. Posò la propria mano sul suo petto, sentendo sotto le dita la potenza di quei muscoli perfetti su quel corpo statuario, che sembrava davvero l’argine contro ogni male esterno. E, sotto di essi, il cuore forte, generoso e giusto che vi batteva: quello dello Steve Rogers di Brooklyn, che combatteva contro chi commetteva prepotenze. Il cuore che amava.

Steve lo strinse, come a rafforzare l’idea che d’ora in poi non avrebbe permesso più a nessuno di sfiorarlo, se non con le migliori intenzioni. Lo aveva ritrovato dopo decenni di oblio, incredulo che fosse ancora vivo, e aveva lottato per lui con le unghie e i denti e versando il proprio sangue. D’ora in poi, lo avrebbe protetto come un’aquila protegge il proprio nido, perché Bucky era la sua “casa”.

Bucky affondò con il viso su di lui, chiudendo gli occhi e assaporando quella sensazione di sicurezza e protezione, ma ogni volta che le sue palpebre si rilassavano, pensieri terribili si affacciavano alla sua mente, immagini orrende di morte e dolore; si chiese, con angoscia, se mai sarebbe riuscito a essere come lui, un giorno. Qualcuno che difende gli altri, invece di ucciderli.

Steve gli accarezzò le ciocche, quasi attorcigliandole attorno alle sue dita, e le strinse, posando un bacio tra di esse e sospirando. Quello che desiderava, ora, era solo regalare un po’ di serenità all’anima provata di Bucky…

“Coraggio” gli mormorò poi, mentre le labbra scendevano a sfiorargli la fronte. Le sue mani si mossero sulla divisa nera di Bucky, per iniziare a spogliarlo: con un braccio solo, sarebbe stato in difficoltà anche per togliersi il gilet. E poi, non gli dispiaceva potersi prendere un po’ cura di lui. Bucky lo aveva sempre fatto quando era stato male, quando era il ragazzino di Brooklyn alle prese con asma e polmonite. Quello era giusto il minimo che poteva fare per ricambiarlo e anche per stargli vicino, dopo anni di sofferenze atroci, affrontati senza nessuno accanto, _senza di lui_…

Gli fece scorrere la cerniera per aprire l’indumento e sfilarglielo. Il suo corpo, nonostante la menomazione, si muoveva comunque con eleganza e morbidezza. Sotto, aveva una maglia, anch’essa nera, a collo alto e giromanica, che metteva in evidenza la parte in vibranio, che ora finiva nel coprimoncone. Anche il braccio umano di Bucky presentava diversi ematomi e tagli, dopo tutti gli scontri che aveva affrontato. Alcune cicatrici sembravano relativamente recenti e altre più antiche. Ma i danni più profondi li vide quando gli tolse anche l’ultimo indumento e scoprì le ferite sul petto. Tony non s’era risparmiato, preso dalla rabbia per aver visto la morte dei suoi genitori. E per aver avuto davanti agli occhi il loro assassino. Ancor di più perché Steve aveva preso le sue difese, bruciando l’amicizia con lui per quella con Bucky.

Tuttavia, Tony avrebbe dovuto pensare che Bucky non era il vero colpevole. Non era in sé, era manovrato, costretto da chissà quale condizionamento mentale o tortura. Invece, alla fine, aveva avuto bisogno di un colpevole, qualcuno con cui prendersela e su cui sfogare l’ira. Inoltre, aveva capito che non avrebbe mai potuto competere con l’amicizia storica che Steve aveva con Bucky e, sicuramente, non con quello che provava per lui.

Amava Bucky da tempo immemorabile, probabilmente da quando si erano conosciuti, e non sarebbero stati l’Hydra o gli Avengers a cambiare questi sentimenti.

Senza dir nulla dei suoi pensieri, Steve mosse le mani sui pantaloni di Bucky, slacciando la zip e abbassandoli. Cercò di non prestare troppa attenzione alla bellezza delle sue forme muscolari e della sua prestanza virile. Si sentì comunque arrossire per i pensieri che gli arrivavano in automatico, e li rigettò all’istante, convinto che in quel momento Bucky avesse bisogno di tutt’altro aiuto e tutt’altro sostegno. Tuttavia, doveva ammettere a se stesso che non gli era affatto indifferente e che avrebbe voluto fare l’amore con lui. L’ultima volta, era stato settant’anni prima.

Ma non era assolutamente quello il momento. Non sapeva nemmeno se Bucky lo avrebbe voluto… Non poteva essere egoista e pensare ai propri desideri. Doveva prendersi cura di lui e niente altro.

Dopo aver spogliato anche se stesso, vide che Bucky stava cercando di sfilarsi con i denti il guanto di pelle nera che aveva alla mano destra, ma con poca fortuna; prese la mano di Bucky nella sua e lo sfilò accarezzandone la pelle, come si accarezza un petalo di fiore, ne avvolse le dita e poi lo guidò verso la vasca da bagno da cui si elevavano vapore e profumi. Sarebbe stato rinvigorente per i loro corpi martoriati dagli scontri; per il corpo di Bucky, che aveva conosciuto veramente poca cura in quei settant’anni.

L’altro non disse niente di fronte a tanta delicatezza, una delicatezza che lo confondeva, ma non riusciva a smettere di guardarlo come se fosse un miracolo divino. Steve era perfetto. La sua schiena larga e possente, con altri lividi, sembrava un muro invalicabile per i suoi nemici, e i suoi movimenti elastici facevano risaltare la muscolatura soda e marmorea; eppure, aveva ancora la sua anima gentile e delicata, che amava dedicarsi agli altri. La sua mente, in quel momento, era piena di pensieri, di domande, di insicurezze, eppure riusciva ancora a trovare spazio per la bellezza… per quella di Steve.

Credeva di essere stato distrutto, che gli avessero tolto dalla mente qualunque capacità di provare emozioni, sentimenti, ricordi, bisogni, desideri e piacevolezza. La mano di Steve stringeva la sua: ne sentiva il calore, la morbidezza del palmo, la gentilezza del tocco, la familiarità nel tatto, il ricordo di Brooklyn e di quando correvano per quei vicoli, rincorsi da qualche banda di piccoli delinquenti che volevano pestarli. Ricordava il desiderio di sentire Steve al sicuro, di portarlo lontano dal pericolo il più presto possibile, anche con le sue rimostranze; strinse quelle dita col bisogno di sentirle più intensamente tra le proprie.

Steve se ne accorse quando era arrivato a bordo della piscina, e si voltò verso di lui con un sorriso luminoso che gli sembrava felice, con gli occhi che si assottigliavano e su cui comparivano delle deliziose rughette d’espressione. D’un tratto, gli sembrò di rivederlo ragazzino, sulle sponde del fiume, mentre sfidava l’acqua fredda con i propri piedi scalzi e lui che si preoccupava che si sarebbe di nuovo preso una polmonite.

Steve lo attirò gentilmente verso di sé e gli chiese di aspettare un momento, mentre il primo a immergersi era lui. Si sedette sul bordo, con le gambe che affondavano nel liquido caldo e rigenerante: lo vide fare un sospiro profondo di sollievo e mandare la testa all’indietro, come ad assaporare il benessere di quella sensazione. Poi, con una piccola spinta, si immerse del tutto, con l’acqua calda e profumata che gli arrivava alle spalle. Si appoggiò allo schienale della piscina, dove c’era un vassoio con delle lozioni, e poi tese il braccio a Bucky, perché lo raggiungesse.

Bucky fece le stesse mosse e anche lui si immerse: dovette ammettere a se stesso che muoversi senza un braccio gli sembrava strano, ma l’acqua era piacevole e i profumi inducevano al rilassamento. Afferrò di nuovo la mano di Steve con la propria e lo raggiunse. Si guardarono negli occhi e il tempo sembrò quasi dilatarsi.

Dal momento stesso in cui si erano immersi in quella piscina, sembrava che fossero entrati in un altro universo. C’erano solo loro e, finalmente, avrebbero potuto dedicarsi quel tempo di cui avevano bisogno, non solo per curare le proprie ferite fisiche, ma anche quelle dell’anima.

Steve posò il palmo della mano bagnata sul suo viso e lo accarezzò con dolcezza, mentre guardava i suoi occhi: li trovò così profondamente diversi dal Bucky di Brooklyn, quello che si divertiva ad atteggiarsi, consapevole del proprio fascino, così sicuro di sé, quando faceva a botte e procacciava appuntamenti… La sofferenza e il dolore che adesso vedeva sembravano non avere fondo. Eppure, lì da qualche parte, aveva dimostrato di essere ancora lui, il suo _pal_, il suo ragazzo meraviglioso che gli copriva le spalle e sembrava sempre poter fare qualunque cosa. Non era spento come poteva sembrare, anche se la vivacità di un tempo, quei suoi contorni così arroganti e sicuri, che davano quasi un taglio felino ai suoi occhi, ora sembravano cupi e bassi, sepolti sotto metri di sensi di colpa e di orrori.

Con delicatezza, Steve prese un po’ d’acqua nei palmi e iniziò a versarla sulla sua testa, per bagnargli i capelli, poi prese una bottiglietta di lozione che sembrava essere shampoo e se ne versò un po’ sulle mani, massaggiandole e poi imponendole sulla testa di Bucky per iniziare a frizionare il suo cuoio capelluto. Ne aveva davvero bisogno, a giudicare da quanto quei capelli sembravano essere un disastro, con la polvere, il sudore e qualche schizzo di sangue che li imbrattava e li appiccicava tra loro. Stette attento che la schiuma non gli scivolasse sugli occhi, mentre vedeva Bucky chiuderli e lasciarsi andare al gentile massaggio e al buon odore di erbe. Sembrava davvero come se si stesse godendo quel bagno, dopo tempo immemorabile.

Bucky sentiva quelle mani possenti passare con delicatezza su tutta la sua capigliatura, andando a toccare ogni parte della sua testa; sembrava quasi che quelle dita, così attente, andassero a stimolare anche le aree del cervello per dargli benessere e rilassamento, persino sulla nuca.

Non avrebbe dovuto permetterlo, forse. Avrebbe potuto fare da solo utilizzando il braccio rimastogli, ma quel piacere era così dolce e profondo assieme, che non riusciva a chiedergli di smettere. Fino a poco tempo fa, su quella testa riceveva solo impulsi elettrici che lo facevano impazzire di dolore…

Riaprì gli occhi, sbarrandoli, e si ritrovò ad ansimare mentre Steve stava finendo di sciacquargli i capelli; per un istante, si sentì confuso e agitato. La sua mente, per un attimo, lo aveva riportato nel bunker dove gli provocavano l’elettroshock e gli dicevano quelle parole in russo, ma ora i suoi occhi vedevano Steve davanti a sé e la lussuosa camera in Wakanda.

Ansimò e cercò di riprendere il respiro, mentre Steve si era fermato e lo guardava preoccupato per quella reazione. Era evidente che Bucky fosse stato vittima di un breve incubo della sua mente, e Steve si sentì triste per lui. Con un sospiro, avvolse la sua spalla con un braccio e lo fece avvicinare, posandolo su di sé e accarezzandogli i capelli bagnati, per dargli conforto e fargli capire che era al sicuro. Nel silenzio che li avvolse, si sentiva solo lo sciabordare leggero dell’acqua sui loro corpi e sui bordi della vasca.

Bucky si lasciò andare, anche se un po’ titubante, e posò la testa tra la curva della spalla e il collo di Steve. Sospirò con angoscia, dopo quello che aveva rivissuto, e cercò di rilassarsi di nuovo: le braccia e il petto di Steve erano così confortevoli… Ritrovò, infine, una sensazione di benessere che gli sembrava quasi impossibile o che a malapena ricordava. Non ricordava il loro ultimo abbraccio, settant’anni prima, ma aveva capito in quel momento che ne aveva avuto una nostalgia immensa e che sarebbe voluto restare lì per altri settant’anni.

Steve lo stringeva e accarezzava e avrebbe voluto tanto cercare di risollevarlo parlando dei loro vecchi tempi, rivedere qualche scintilla nei suoi occhi quando avrebbe ricordato i vari episodi della loro vita passata a Brooklyn, vederlo sorridere di quei momenti che adesso sembravano un altro mondo, un altro pianeta… Eppure, quello che gli bastava era avere Bucky tra le braccia, al sicuro, dove nessuno potesse più fargli del male. Il silenzio non era poi tanto male.

Avrebbero parlato in altri modi.

Posò un bacio sulla sua pelle e lo sentì tremare un istante, come se avesse appena avuto un brivido di freddo o di solletico, e lo vide stringersi automaticamente di più. Sentì che il petto di Bucky aderiva al suo e ne provò un piacere estremamente intenso che dovette trattenere dentro di sé, per non spezzare quel silenzio pacifico che gli faceva sentire il suo Bucky così vicino. Con l’altra mano, con movimenti lenti e leggeri, aveva preso a versare l’acqua calda sulla sua schiena e a massaggiarla, per sciogliere i muscoli tesi e levare via resti di sangue e polvere.

Lo sentì sospirare, come se si stesse permettendo solo in quel momento di respirare normalmente. Bucky ora parlava poco e ogni parola che diceva sembrava quasi uscire con uno sforzo immane e doloroso; Steve si sentiva piantare un coltello in petto ogni volta che lo sentiva pronunciare il suo nome; il suo respiro era sempre fievole e sembrava non superare mai il diaframma, come se gli si fermasse alle budella e non potesse andare fino in fondo. Quel sospiro significava che quella pratica gli stava facendo bene e che il suo corpo, così come anche la sua mente, ne stavano beneficiando.

_Sì, resta così, Buck_, pensò, mentre continuava ad accarezzargli la pelle e i muscoli e posava piccoli baci sulla sua capigliatura _Lascia che mi prenda cura di te_, pregò tra sé e sé, sperando che questo pensiero arrivasse al compagno.

A Bucky non sembrava vero che la spalla di Steve fosse lì a sostenerlo e a lasciare che si appoggiasse a lui, facendo sì che veramente potesse riposare. Gli sembrava di vivere un sogno e, se era così, era un sogno crudele: si sarebbe svegliato di nuovo in una sala di tortura, mentre gli friggevano il cervello, o Rumlow lo massacrava passandosi la lingua sulle labbra?

No, lui era morto. Anche Pierce era morto. Glielo aveva detto Steve e Steve non mentiva mai. Erano successe tante altre cose…

Già… quasi non ci pensava: ora era in Wakanda, con Steve… e stavano per criogenizzarlo di nuovo. Quel sogno era crudele lo stesso.

Quasi senza accorgersene, chiuse gli occhi, facendosi cullare dai tocchi gentili e dalla presa sicura dell’altro, e si sentì scivolare una lacrima silenziosa sulla guancia. Quando essa toccò la spalla di Steve, egli ne sentì il calore bagnato e si fermò. Gli venne da deglutire, con le mani a mezz’aria, accorgendosi dello stato emotivo del suo compagno. Sperava di non aver fatto nulla per indurlo a questo… ma, forse, non era dipeso da lui.

“Buck…?” mormorò piano, augurandosi di non disturbarlo, ma speranzoso che avrebbe voluto condividere con lui i suoi pensieri.

“Quanto durerà, Steve…?” gli chiese, con voce molto stanca.

Steve si chiese per un istante a cosa si riferisse, se al loro tempo insieme o alla criogenizzazione o qualcos’altro… Posò di nuovo le mani sulla sua schiena e gliela cinse con una carezza che divenne sempre più forte. Il suo Bucky non riusciva a godersi nemmeno quel momento, sapendo che si sarebbero separati presto.

“Questo non lo so” rispose, con voce fievole e carica di emozione. Bucky strinse le palpebre e un’altra lacrima scivolò sulla sua guancia. “Però, adesso siamo insieme. Saremo insieme anche quando entrerai nella capsula e saremo di nuovo insieme quando riaprirai gli occhi.” Steve strinse i denti, quando dovette immaginare di assistere al momento in cui il suo Bucky chiudeva gli occhi e il suo corpo veniva addormentato nel freddo. Il desiderio di non lasciarlo andare si fece prepotente e la sua stretta si serrò anche di più, mentre i suoi occhi divenivano lucidi anch’essi. “Sarò con te, d’ora in poi, e niente potrà più separarci. Io ti aspetto, per iniziare una nuova vita” mormorò, baciandogli nuovamente la pelle della spalla. Solo pensando al futuro, quella separazione poteva essere sopportabile.

“Insieme…” sussurrò Bucky, facendo comparire un piccolo sorriso sul suo volto, su cui scendevano altre lacrime. Aveva bisogno di sperarci. Aveva bisogno di trattenere quel momento dentro di sé, per poterselo ripetere ancora e ancora, anche mentre sarebbe stato addormentato; magari, lo avrebbe sognato.

Ma aveva bisogno di più di quelle parole, aveva bisogno di uno Steve da portarsi dentro, di sapere che quello era davvero un nuovo inizio, altrimenti non lo avrebbe davvero sopportato: separò la propria guancia dalla sua spalla ben tornita e lo guardò, mantenendo per lui quel sorriso, che ne illuminava leggermente il viso nonostante gli occhi brillassero di lacrime trattenute. Steve lo guardò rapito come si guarda un bellissimo angelo del paradiso. Erano così vicini che gli sembrava di respirarlo.

“Ti amo, Buck” mormorò, senza nemmeno essersi accorto di quello che aveva detto; quasi si sorprese egli stesso.

Il suo Punk era rimasto lo stesso tenero romantico di sempre… Il ragazzo che non riusciva a tenere i propri sentimenti celati e a cui straripavano dal cuore.

Bucky sorrise di nuovo. Quello sarebbe stato un altro bel ricordo da portarsi dietro, per sopportare il distacco. Poi, sollevò il braccio con cui era rimasto, per posare la mano sul petto di Steve e percorrerlo per tutta la lunghezza, fino alla curva della spalla muscolosa e poi lungo il collo, per poi insinuarla dietro la sua nuca. Si sollevò leggermente dall’acqua, per allargare le gambe e posizionarle intorno ai suoi fianchi; grazie alla fluidità del liquido, il suo bacino accarezzò quello di Steve, le loro intimità reagirono immediatamente nello strofinio e diedero a entrambi una scarica di adrenalina incredibile. I loro petti strofinarono, facendo impazzire il cuore di Steve e accelerare il sangue a Bucky.

Steve lo guardò, insicuro, sperando di fare la cosa giusta, che Bucky fosse cosciente e consenziente, perché non avrebbe voluto che si sentisse in dovere di fare _questo_ con lui quando avrebbe avuto bisogno di altre attenzioni, di un altro genere di conforto.

“Punk…” si sentì chiamare da quella voce vibrante come la corda di un violoncello. “Iniziamo adesso, insieme… Iniziamo adesso, ti prego…” gli chiese Bucky, avvicinando le labbra alle sue, ansimando di desiderio su di esse.

Era di una bellezza sensuale, selvaggia e prorompente a cui era impossibile resistere.

“Ma certo, Buck…” rispose Steve, con il fiato che aveva iniziato a correre, mentre spostava un braccio sotto le sue gambe per sostenerlo e lo aiutava a posizionarsi meglio attorno a lui, sopra di lui, e la sua bocca si apriva per ricevere la sua.

“Ricordi ancora come si fa, vecchietto?” lo prese in giro Bucky, affondando nel suo calore.

“Posso farlo tutto il giorno” gli rispose l’altro, con un sospiro profondo ed eccitato.

Fecero l’amore, per la prima volta dopo settant’anni, e lo fecero altre volte, anche nell’ampio letto a due piazze e mezzo, giurandosi ancora di “stare insieme fino alla fine”, e riposarono per diverse ore, esausti, con la mano e i corpi intrecciati, prima che T’Challa li mandasse a chiamare: sua sorella Shuri aveva finito di preparare ogni cosa per l’intervento.


End file.
